<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【路人嘉】人气主播Jackson周年福利放送！ by LilPersimmon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002823">【路人嘉】人气主播Jackson周年福利放送！</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilPersimmon/pseuds/LilPersimmon'>LilPersimmon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all嘉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilPersimmon/pseuds/LilPersimmon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>pwp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【路人嘉】人气主播Jackson周年福利放送！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⚠️涩情主播设定 pwp<br/>⚠️原创角色们x嘉 np🈶️<br/>⚠️高泥 奇怪的生理结构设定 当成双杏也可以<br/>⚠️不要上升！不要上升！不要上升！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>加班赶完报表，到家已经很晚了。</p><p>匆忙打开直播间，Jackson正带着标志性的可爱笑容向大家介绍今天福利放送的内容，仿佛他不知道接下来会被人干得很惨。还好，总算是赶上了开头。</p><p>其实前几天我就知道今天要做壁尻主题了。毕竟是超人气主播Jackson的入驻一周年福利放送，平台早早放出了宣传照——是提前拍好的香艳画面：Jackson只有腰部以下呈跪姿露在墙洞外，高高撅起的浑圆的屁股占据了照片的绝大部分，喷洒上去的水珠让白嫩饱满的翘臀看上去更加可口。搭配上左上角Jackson的高潮脸特写和超大字号宣传语，这幅香艳劲爆的画面在平台首页最显眼的位置挂了将近半月，以至于现在直播间右上角显示的人数前所未有的多，而且仍在飞速上涨。</p><p>“啊，真的有好多人呢，”Jackson微眯着眼睛看了下显示屏，“总之就是这样，接下来我会钻过墙上这个洞，然后我的朋友们会进来这边，如果我猜对名字的话就可以换人，猜错的话要接受惩罚，猜对所有人的名字之后今天就结束，大家明白了吗？等一下那边的摄像机也会开起来，大家两边都能看到哦。”</p><p>Jackson又很甜地笑了一下，然后背向我们开始向墙洞里钻。对面其实是有一个小平台托住上半身的，让Jackson不至于支撑身体支撑得太累。这个洞真的很小，因此他丰满饱涨的胸脯通过的时候也遇到了不小的阻力。但最后他还是成功钻过去了，在右侧画面里一脸得意的小表情。我最受不了他这副几近天真的模样，恨不得狠狠干进他嘴里，看他再怎么瞪着无辜的大眼睛勾人。</p><p>他今天穿了很短的短裙，裙摆被臀部顶得翘起，白色的已经湿透的底裤暴露无遗，同样乳白色的长袜有点紧，边沿勒进他圆润紧实的大腿。仅仅是看见这样的画面，我就已经硬得发疼了。</p><p>今天的top们也都进入画面了，都是经常出现在涩情直播或者porn人气榜单上的熟面孔，颜赞身材好尺寸可观，这种班底如果是剧组在拍戏大概会被称作神仙cast。</p><p>第一个top先撩起Jackson的裙子，把内裤褪到膝弯，然后用力拍了Jackson肉感的屁股一巴掌，“啪”的一声带起一阵臀浪。Jackson短促地惊喘了一声，显然，top动作的无法预估让肉体上任何的感受都变得更加刺激。</p><p>top大力揉捏着Jackson的屁股在上面留下指印，过于丰盈的臀肉从指缝里溢出来。坏心眼的top玩得起劲，Jackson的淫水都被挤出了肉缝，臀间一片湿湿亮亮的。Jackson一边哼唧着“不要再捏了......嗯哈......”，一边应着他揉捏的力道高高低低地呻吟着，湿红的嘴唇微张着好像在渴望一个吻，没有得到抚慰就委屈地撅起来，湿漉漉的大眼睛看着好不可怜。</p><p>top亲了一口他的臀肉，就转而安慰他翕张着渴望被进入的小穴，舌尖灵活地戳刺搅弄，刺激得Jackson捏着自己的奶子“哥哥”“daddy”“老公”地乱叫个不停。</p><p>top也忍不住了，站起来解裤子，Jackson就难耐地晃动他那颗湿透的屁股嗔“快点”，淫水一路淌到大腿上。top低低地骂了一声，又打了下他的屁股，就扣住他的胯直直干了进去。有了爱液的润滑，被进入的快感显然大于异物感，Jackson仰起头放荡地大声呻吟。</p><p>呻吟声很快被有力的撞击撞得断续破碎，top的攻势又快又猛，囊袋“啪啪”地快速拍打在臀肉上。Jackson被干得直翻白眼，快要不行了才想起猜名字，结果猜了两次才对，惩罚是在肉棒的底端卡上限制射精的道具。top又狠狠撞了两下说让他“记清楚”，才不舍地抽出来。</p><p>第二个top把准备好的精油淋在Jackson的屁股上，油光光水淋淋的翘臀好似某种熟过头又颠破了皮的水果。top掰开Jackson的臀肉向大家展示深红的小穴，穴口害羞地收缩着对肉棒发出邀请。</p><p>top又用沾满油的手去抚慰Jackson高高翘起的前端，一边自己也干进了他湿润紧致的小穴。这位top的动作就更讲技巧，深浅快慢恰到好处，又次次不落地擦过敏感点，再加上前端的持续刺激，Jackson前端的小孔都渗出了水，却被控制着无法射精。他本能地往前爬，却被把住了腰窝又死死钉在top的阳具上。</p><p>他失神的大眼睛溢出泪水，嘴里不断娇声求饶，“慢一点，哥......唔啊.....好哥哥”。也不敢再乱猜名字，等到top在他里面射了出来，才被允许一起发泄。Jackson的嗓子都叫哑了，直到身后的top又在里面动起来，才可怜巴巴地说“不要了，嘉嘉不要了”，然后小声念了一个名字，所幸这次猜对了。</p><p>第二个top拔出来之后，乳白粘稠的精液被高潮余韵中抽搐着的小穴挤了出来，又马上被另一个男人堵了回去。第三个top温柔地抽插着等小Jackson慢慢抬头的时候，我射了出来，简单清理了一下又继续看我漂亮的Jackson宝贝闭着眼睛小猫似的哼叫。Jackson的水实在太多了，两人交合处下方的地面都被体液打湿了一滩。</p><p>这次干到一半Jackson就撒娇说腰太累了，于是top拿来准备好的软垫垫在他身下，将他翻转过来继续干。猜名字的时候Jackson猜错了两次，下面就被塞进去两颗跳蛋，叫他用小穴自己挤出来。Jackson一开始不得要领，反反复复反而吞得更深，被两个不同频率的跳蛋震得尾椎都麻了，又撅着嘴要哭，最后又射了一次才抽抽嗒嗒地把两个跳蛋都推出来。</p><p>最后一个top来之前，先前第一个top又来逗弄他。Jackson自信满满边喘边念出最后一个名字却被告知错误，脸上难以置信的表情可爱得我又完全硬了。</p><p>第四个top把Jackson送上了今晚最激烈的高潮。他的手不知道抓哪里，就带着白嫩的手臂无助地乱挥，红润的小嘴反复叫着那个人的名字，叫得我都有点嫉妒。快感积累到顶峰，前端一股一股地出精的同时，小穴也失控地喷涌出晶莹的液体。到什么也射不出来的时候，他大腿根部的肌肉还在战栗抽搐。</p><p>结束的时候Jackson几乎泡在自己的淫水和汗水里。过了半晌才恢复了一点力气，在top的帮助下从墙洞里爬出来。他出来就狠狠瞪了一号top一眼——可能也只是他以为，他现在全身都是粉色的，眉梢眼角都带着一种被操开了的风情，瞪人完全不凶不说，我看一号top半软的下身也有重新抬头的趋势。他扶着腰嘟着小嘴蹙了蹙眉，就有top过来给他揉腰。</p><p>最后他半倚在那个top的怀里，从眉眼到下颌都是湿漉漉的，裙子皱巴巴地卷在腿根，甚至小穴里的精液和爱液还在顺着大腿滴到地上，但还是天真地笑着，“今天的直播就到这里啰，大家喜欢吗？谢谢老板们的礼物和打赏，新的一年我也会更努力的。老板们也可以在评论区留下想看嘉嘉做的事情哦，嘉嘉都会看的！那就这样吧，大家下次再见。”</p><p>我最后送了一波礼物，然后退出直播间合上电脑。得快点睡了，明早还要早起上班。</p><p>-完-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>后面写得太困了就有点烂尾</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>